


A Very Half-Blood Valentine

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Headcanon-Timeline [26]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal, Bottom!Percy, Engagement, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Germany, Getting woken by sex, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Nico is being romantic, Percy is being a perv, Shounen-ai, Slash, Top!Nico, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part of my headcanon-timeline, part of the important parts. The Nicercy-parts. So unlike other stories that focus on the sidepairings, this focuses on the development of Nico's and Percy's relationship.</p><p>--</p><p>February 2013, on Valentine's Day, Nico plans to kidnap his lover. Percy plans to get thoroughly screwed. They end up engaged in Germany.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Half-Blood Valentine

Title: A Very Half-Blood Valentine – When Nico Got The Best Present Ever

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff, explicit intercourse, anal, hetero, shoujo-ai

Main Pairing: Nicercy

Side Pairings : Piper/Annabeth, Lou/Miranda (mentioned), Grover/Juniper (mentioned)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase, Lou Ellen, Grover Underwood

Summary: It's their very first Valentine's Day as a couple and Nico thought he would be the one with the perfect present. But Percy seems determined to get the sparkly eyes from his boyfriend this time after the awesome Christmas present Nico had given to him two months prior.

 

**A Very Half-Blood Valentine**

_ When Nico Got The Best Present Ever _

 

“So... What plans do you have for your lover-boy tomorrow?”

Nico grunted in acknowledgment to signal that he had heard his colleague, though he didn't look up from the paper he was working on. He sat at the living room table of his home. Oh, even after nearly two months of living here, he still enjoyed that he finally had a place to call home that was not located in the underworld. A place he could come back to where someone was waiting for him, not a skeleton soldier or ghost or busy death god. No, a beautiful and stunning Sea Prince who would give him the most radiant smile ever and jump him whenever he would come home.

“My, look at that expression on his face, I bet he's right now thinking of his Percy”, giggled another female voice amused. “It's so sickeningly cute.”

The son of Hades heaved a sigh and looked up to glare at the two women sitting opposite of him. Piper and Lou were snickering amused, staring over at Nico and the satyr next to him.

“Don't tease him so much. You two can get the same way when you talk about your girlfriends”, huffed Grover with a roll of his eyes. “Just because he and Perce are still in their honeymoon-phase is no reason to always make fun of them.”

“You are so incredibly boring, Grover”, pouted the daughter of Hecate. “We've been sitting here, planning, all day long... I'm bored...”

“Why are you here then if you're so bored?”, snorted Piper next to her, elbowing her.

“Because I like Nico's idea, kids would be saver that way and I want to help”, shrugged Lou slowly. “I just don't like the work that needs to be done first...”

“Well, there is much that needs to be done before your little corporation can open it's doors”, chuckled Grover amused. “Though I'll be glad to aid you help.”

Nico smiled faintly at his lover's best friend. A couple of weeks ago, the Ghost Prince had just laid on his bed with Percy when the son of Poseidon had asked him what he wanted in life. It was the first time Nico truly started to think about that. He had never paid the future much mind, thought he would simply stick around the underworld or die in a war. But now he had a future to look forward to, a future with his Percy. And living with the Sea Prince was great, really. Though while the son of Poseidon attended university, Nico mostly just sat around and was bored out of his mind, mostly rewatching _Doctor Who_ DVDs. In the end, he came to the conclusion that Percy was right. He couldn't keep doing nothing. He needed a goal in life.

And that exactly was the reason why he was now sitting together with Piper, Lou and Grover. Because he had found his goal. When visiting camp for Rachel's sake – the Oracle of Delphi had soon after Nico had moved in, moved out of her apartment with Percy because she got tired of listening to them making out – he had heard about a failed quest. A quest to retrieve a demi-god that had only previously been claimed. Though one of the children – because that was what they still were – had died during it. Hearing that story made Nico realize that such quests were just too dangerous for campers. Sure, the quests given by the gods were dangerous too, but bringing a demi-god to camp for the first time also bore the danger of an untrained, most likely freaked-out kid that may need more attention from the participants of the quest. He figured, what with having a whole city full of grown-up and experienced demi-gods, it was time to get a better structure into their system. Or to get a system at all. An organization that would work with the satyrs who searched for the demi-gods, once they were tracked down, a team could be send to retrieve them and bring them safely to camp. But with New Athens there, the children could actually live in proper apartments instead of spending their whole childhood in a crowded cabin without any privacy. Nico wanted something like a social service for New Athens, not just bringing the children save to camp but also keeping tab on them afterward, checking on them and providing them with apartments.

Planning all of this was what the four of them had been doing for days now. He had told his friends about his idea and out of them all, Lou and Piper were the keenest to help. Which was a good thing. The witch, the charmspeaker and the Ghost Prince. What an odd trio. Though Piper's connection to the mayor and her way with words were very convenient to push their plans forward, whereas Lou's magic was quite helpful for their future plans.

“So... Do you have any plans, Nico?”, drawled Lou bored. “I mean, you're so obsessed with this project, I think you haven't left the apartment in five days or so... Did you even get to plan something? Anything at all? It's your very first Valentine as a couple, after all.”

“Yeah. Annie had been pestering me about that too, because Percy had been pestering her”, chuckled Piper curiously. “Oh, and he had been complaining to her how it seems that we get to spend more time with you than him. I think he misses you.”

“He'll get me back once the outlines stand”, huffed the son of Hades, rolling his eyes indifferently, though on the inside he missed Percy just as much. “But for your information, I have plans for him. Though I'm not telling you what since I know for a fact that Annabeth has measures to get any information from you, Piper. And she would tell Percy. And that would spoil the surprise.”

“You're no fun at all”, huffed the daughter of Aphrodite, her blush however only confirming Nico's accusations. “Annabeth and I are going to Paris, so I hope your plans don't include Mrs. O'Leary, we made a deal with Percy to borrow her.”

“No need for her, I can shadow-travel myself”, grunted Nico amused. “Paris, eh?”

“It's the city of love”, shrugged Piper a bit helplessly. “But we are only going for the architecture...”

“Considering who your girlfriend is...”, snickered Lou, before her face fell. “At least you won't have to go to a flower exhibition... Those things are so freaking boring! The flowers don't _do_ anything!”

“They're flowers, what are they supposed to do?”, snorted Piper and burst into loud laughing.

“What about you and Juniper, Grover?”, asked the son of Hades, turning his head slightly to look at the satyr next to him. “Any Valentine's plans, or is that another thing she doesn't celebrate?”

“That is one of the few things she does celebrate”, replied Grover with a worried face. “In fact, it's her favorite holiday. So it has to be perfect. And I have no idea how to make it perfect...”

“You'll come up with something, mate”, chuckled Nico with pity in his eyes.

He was glad his plans already stood. And he was determined that it would be perfect. After all, he had planned for his Christmas present for Percy to be perfect and yet his Sea Prince had still managed to give him something even more wonderful. Even though the seaweed brained hero still insisted that meeting the cast of  _Doctor Who_ was way more special compared to his 'lame' present. Nico di Angelo and about every gay demi-god in existence (and some bi-curious ones) would wildly disagree that Percy Jackson's virginity certainly was the best present ever.

 

/break\

 

“Wise girl”, whined a very pouty voice from in front of Annabeth's table.

The young mayor of New Athens groaned a bit annoyed and lifted her gaze off her paperwork to glare at her best friend. The glare died down as soon as she laid eyes on Percy. Laying on his back on the couch opposite the big mahogany desk, his head hanging upside-down off the comfortable furniture, the black hair looking even more ruffled than normally and those sea-green eyes so big and begging that Annabeth had to wonder how Sally had managed to ever deny that boy anything. Percy must have been the most adorable child ever, which would have intensified the effect of those begging-kitten eyes by ten. Sighing, she put her pen down and pushed her reading glasses up.

“What's up, seaweed brain?”, asked the daughter of Athena softly. “You've been here every single day of the last two weeks, whenever you don't have university or work. Which is kind of a bother since I do have work, you know? So what's bothering you?”

“I want my Nico back”, whimpered Percy pitifully.

“What's that supposed to mean?”, snorted Annabeth amused. “You sound like a little kid whose favorite toy had been stolen. You two live together, for my mother's sake!”

“But... But... He's always busy with _your_ girlfriend and with Lou and now even with Grover!”, pouted the son of Poseidon and sat up some. “And even if he's not hanging out with them, his mind is still with that project. And I know what they're doing is great and I admire how dedicated he is, but that doesn't change that I miss my Nico-time!”

The daughter of Athena chuckled lightly and shook her head. “I understand that, Percy. Piper and I don't get to see each other very often these days either. But that makes the time we get to spend with each other all the more precious. Besides, tomorrow is Valentine's and Pipes promised that there won't be a meeting tomorrow. So you'll have him all to yourself. Isn't that worth something?”

“I... guess...”, mumbled Percy, not all that pleased. “But still!”

“You're horrible, Jackson”, snorted Annabeth before turning back to her papers. “Get out of my office. I have business to attend. Go and bother someone else, because I have to finish all of this by tonight so I will have the day off tomorrow too.”

The bored son of Poseidon pouted some more, though then he stood to obey. He didn't want to rob his best friend off her Piper-time, after all. Shoving his hands deep into his pockets, he left the city hall to wander the streets of New Athens. He really hoped Nico too stood to that promise and would take tomorrow off. Of course he admired the idea his boyfriend had come up with, some kind of child protective services for demi-gods, something he may have appreciated in his time and day too. And it was good that Nico finally found a goal in his life. Because the son of Poseidon had started to get worried. Not that he hadn't enjoyed being the center of Nico's world, but there needed to be more for the son of Hades. Not  _that much_ though! Percy still wanted to get to spend some time with that infatuating Italian! Gazing up into the sky, he hoped tomorrow would at least be good.

 

/break\

 

Nico knew he should feel guilty and bad about dodging Percy once more, but they had been working so hard today, as soon as the other three had left the apartment, the Ghost Prince had collapsed on the couch and fallen asleep, not even capable of thinking about staying awake to wait for his Sea Prince to return. His body had just shut down as soon as he hit a flat surface.

Though what woke him was not an angry son of Poseidon. No, what woke him was the most pleasurable feeling he could picture. The tight feeling of his Sea Prince's perfect hole, sliding up and down his aching cock. Moaning hoarsely, he blinked awake. Not a wet dream. The delicious feeling was still there, the image in front of him matching the feel. The luscious, amazing body straddling his waist, moving in ways that should be against the law because they could rob you of your mind. A gorgeous red tint painted Percy's cheeks, bluish-green orbs half-lid in pleasure.

“That's what I'd call a wake-up-call”, groaned Nico, bucking his hips up against Percy.

The Sea Prince whimpered at the movement, rolling his hips even more, his hands wandering over the muscular chest of his boyfriend. Olive-skinned fingers curled around the hardness pointing his way, Nico's other hand tenderly caressing a sun-kissed thigh. Percy gave a strangled gasp at the feeling of those cold fingers on his attention-starving member. It had been so long since they had last been intimate with each other, at least nine days. That was nine times longer than ever before ever since they had gotten together. Lifting himself nearly all the way off the hardness, Percy thrust his hips back down, slamming Nico's cock hard against his prostate.

“Nico!”, screamed the Sea Prince at the top of his lunges as he came.

Spraying his cum all over Nico's chest and stomach, he rode his orgasm out on the Ghost Prince's cock, moaning and whimpering like a whore, knowing how much the son of Hades loved the sounds he could make. Only shortly afterward came the Ghost Prince. Grunting in pleasure, the son of Hades filled his lover, his nails digging into the soft flesh of Percy's ass. The son of Poseidon leaned down, capturing Nico's lips in a hot kiss, his fingers clawing at Nico's shoulders.

“I love you”, breathed Percy as they parted. “Happy Valentine, my Ghost Prince.”

“Oh”, chuckled the son of Hades with a look on the clock above the TV. “Well, but certainly not when you started doing this. Happy Valentine, amore.”

A mischievous glint was in the sea-green eyes as the Sea Prince leaned down, kissing and licking his way down Nico's torso, getting rid of the evidence he had just left behind, here or there sucking slightly to leave a mark, making the son of Hades chuckle. Once all the cum was tenderly licked off, Percy laid down on top of his lover, cuddling close.

“I miss you, Nico”, murmured Percy softly, staring down at Nico's chest, drawing figures with his fingers. “It's been so long since we last just... spend time together...”

“Are you hungry?”, hummed the son of Hades, completely off-topic.

“What?”, blinked the Sea Prince a little confused.

“Are you hungry? It's good you woke me, I had plans for around... now. So?”

Percy blinked another couple of times and shrugged. He was always a little hungry after getting fucked by his boyfriend, especially when he was in control like that. And he would currently agree to anything, as long as it involved his boyfriend and him together.

“Then get dressed, Perce”, chuckled Nico, slapping Percy's ass encouragingly.

The son of Poseidon giggled and stood, helping his Ghost Prince up too. The couple walked over to their bedroom, passing what previously had been Rachel's bedroom, now turned into a study for Nico's plans and Percy's studies. Sometimes he missed his former roommate, but it was better this way, he understood that Rachel got annoyed by their constant love-making.

“So... Where are we going?”, inquired the son of Poseidon, licking his lips. “Please don't say Katie's Salad Bar, because I've been eating there about every day the past week thanks to Miranda.”

“No. You'll get sausages”, smirked Nico amused.

“Oh? And here I thought I already got that”, snickered Percy with a wink.

The two of them roamed through their closet until two sets of clothes were picked out and the couple slowly got dressed. Once completely dressed, Percy stood eagerly next to his boyfriend, bouncing on the balls of his feet, staring up at Nico. The Ghost Prince laughed slightly at that and grabbed their jackets, laying the blue hoodie around his lover's shoulders and getting into his black leather jacket. Percy blinked a little confused, it was already really warm in New Athens. Though as his boyfriend wrapped his arms around his waist, the Sea Prince knew they were going far.

“Oh? Where are we going?”, asked the son of Poseidon interested, wrapping his arms around Nico's neck. “Are we visiting New Rome? Eating at Frank's...? No, stupid. They've tied Leo down on the Argo II and are the gods know where. Besides, it's way too early there too... Mh...”

“You can't wait, can you?”, laughed Nico and shook his head. “Patience, love.”

“No”, huffed Percy with a glare. “I've been patient enough the past weeks.”

The son of Hades smiled down at him and willed the shadows of the room to swallow them, tightening his grip on the Sea Prince, one hand squeezing the firm ass tightly, the other tenderly pressing against Percy's sensitive lower back, resulting in a moaning and whimpering Sea Prince.

“D—Don't tease, Nico”, whined the son of Poseidon. “You know what shadow-traveling does to me! And your _touch_! No teasing, evil Ghost Prince.”

“Don't be so harsh on me, amore”, chuckled Nico, slipping out of the shadows with Percy.

The son of Poseidon gasped slightly as his feet touched the ground again. At first he didn't even dare to blink, too excited where they may be. But he did not regret it as he opened them.

“Oh gods, this is... b... beautiful...”, whispered Percy in awe, as low as possible.

He felt as if his voice would disturb the atmosphere, the silence. Wherever they were, he felt like never leaving again. They stood on a mountain, in the middle of a forest. Dark, tall pine-trees surrounding them. The view down was even more than just the forest. At the edge of the forest stretched a big lake, surrounded by tiny half-timbered houses. On the other side of the lake were other mountains and between them, the first rays of the sun, the most rosy color possible, illuminated the powdered trees and houses. The light layer of snow gave everything even more of a dreamy touch and the mist hovering between trees and above the lake underlined the mysteriousness of it, as if hidden stories and adventures were waiting to spring forth from it. Everything was silent, a calm silence, only the whistling of the wind could be heard.

“It's beautiful... Where are we?”, asked the son of Poseidon after a little while of admiring the view.

“The Black Forest in Germany”, replied Nico with a serene smile of his own. “This part of it has mountains everywhere you look. Turn around, wherever you are, and you're surrounded by mountains with trees darker than the shadows of my father's realm.”

“What's the lake called?”, wanted the water-bender to know.

The son of Hades tried to keep a straight face. “Titisee. Yeah. Well, I've been... stumbling over this on a mission a while back and thought it would be the perfect setting for a romantic picknick.”

Percy frowned and turned slightly, just to notice that a blanket was already set for two right next to them. Grinning broadly, he sat down on it, pulling his hoodie a little tighter around his body.

“You were right with that one”, smiled Percy.

“I'm glad I already set everything right after the others left”, huffed Nico. “And that no animals or mortals disturbed it. Anyway, breakfast German style. Black Forest cherry cake, for starters.”

The son of Poseidon licked his lips at the highly unhealthy piece of cake his boyfriend offered him. Cuddling closer to Nico to get some of his body warmth, he kept staring down at the little town and the beautiful lake, watching how the sun slowly rose over the Black Forest.

“So... Picknick, mh? Anything else you've planned?”, hummed Percy curiously.

“There's something interesting not far off from here. A place called Höllental, hell valley. The funny thing is, it's connected to a little place called Himmelreich. The realm of heaven. Germans sure have an odd humor. But it's beautiful. I thought we could take a little walk after breakfast to digest.”

“What were you doing in Germany?”, asked the son of Poseidon interested.

“A half-sister of Lou's is living right around the corner”, shrugged Nico leisurely. “She took me here once, after bugging for ages. Because that sister of hers is such a... fangirl? Yeah. Anyway, when we visited, she showed us around and I thought you'd like it.”

“Doesn't sound like a mission to me”, chuckled Percy a bit amused.

“The girl is planning to built a camp for half-bloods in Europe because not every single-parent can afford to send their kids over to the US”, replied Nico. “She had been begging Lou to introduce her to someone and Lou thought I was the right match. Once we returned back home, Lou and I started talking with Chiron and Lupa about it. They're still a bit skeptical, unsure who to send there as a leader and director. I think they're still having quite the long way to go.”

“Sounds that way”, nodded the son of Poseidon with a frown.

Sure, Olympus and the center of their culture laid in the US, but that didn't quite stop the gods from siring children all around the world. He wouldn't want to picture how his life may have been if camp would have been on another continent. They would probably still be living with Smelly Gabe... Shuddering at that thought, he crept even closer to his lover.

“And once we had that little walk, I have another surprise for you”, smiled Nico softly.

“Another one?”, chuckled Percy curiously, grabbing a croissant.

“But first breakfast”, grinned the son of Hades, opening the raspberry jam.

As if on cue, the Sea Prince's stomach rumbled, making him blush and his boyfriend laugh. “You know how hungry your cock always makes me...”

Pouting slightly, he chewed on the croissant once it was dripping raspberry jam. His lover shook his head with an affectionate smile, wrapping one arm around Percy's waist while eating a roll with cheese. Dark eyes observed every movement of the Sea Prince. Nico too had missed his lover, he would be glad once the project would be in the next stage and he would get his time to cuddle with the son of Poseidon and watch DVDs with him and, of course, fuck him.

“How was your week?”, asked Nico softly. “I'm sorry we scarcely got to talk...”

“Not your fault”, shrugged Percy and Nico could see in those sea-green eyes that the Sea Prince truly understood. “It's been... freaking boring. Malcolm had been torturing me with mundane stuff we had to finish for our classes. Oh, and I've been a nuisance for Annabeth...”

“Ah, that's not a problem. It's what little brothers are for”, chuckled the son of Hades.

“You're right. She's probably already used to it”, smiled the Sea Prince.

 

/break\

 

Three hours, a peaceful breakfast and a relaxing walk with amazing view later found the couple in the shadows again. As much as Percy had fallen in love with the Black Forest, he couldn't wait to see what else his boyfriend had in store for him.

“Don't throw a fuss”, smiled Nico, his breath ghosting over Percy's neck.

The son of Poseidon frowned confused. Bracing himself for whatever it may be, he opened his eyes slowly. His breath stopped for a second, his eyes widening drastically. A high-pitched yelp escaped his lips, making not only Nico but also the people around them jump slightly.

“Oh my gods!”, exclaimed Percy in a shrill voice. “It's Cinderella's castle!”

“Your mom shouldn't have watched that many Disney movies with you as a kid”, chuckled the son of Hades affectionately.

“Shut up!”, yelped Percy, his voice still quite high-pitched. “It's the real, proper castle!”

His wide eyes stared up and down and up again, taking everything about the tall, proud white castle with the blue roofs. His mouth hung open in awe, staring at what he never thought he would see.

“That's Neuschwanstein”, explained the Ghost Prince in a smooth voice. “I know how much you enjoy fairy tales and since you _are_ my very personal Prince Charming, I thought it only fitting that we should dine here. Come, there's a little café where we'll get blutwurst and veal sausages with sweet mustard and pretzels. And beer. Lots and lots of proper beer. Believe me, you'll like it. Lou's sister, she had kind of forced us to try German beer. Come on.”

Tugging at Percy's hand, he pulled the son of Poseidon along, past a long line of waiting tourists, eager to roam the castle. The Sea Prince couldn't stop smiling and blushing as they sat down at a small table within the old-fashioned restaurant. A broadly smiling waitress wearing a dirndl, a traditional Bavarian dress, walked up to them, handing them the menus.

“ _Grüß Gott, die Herrn_ ”, nodded the woman. “ _Was darf's denn sein?_ ”

Percy stared at her with a blank face and large eyes full of question-marks. Turning to stare at his boyfriend, he noted that Nico had a polite smile on his lips as he studied the card.

“We're... tourists”, said the Italian.

“ _Ah, Amerikaner, eh?_ ”, chuckled the waitress interested. “What can I get you two sugar-cubes?”

“Do you have liver sausages or blutwurst? And pretzels?”, asked Nico curiously.

“Do Italians bake pizza?”, snorted the waitress amused.

“He's better at baking cake, actually”, noted Percy with a teasing grin.

“Two times, please. And two beer”, ordered the Italian, ignoring his lover.

“What kind of beer?”, asked the waitress with one raised eyebrow.

“Uh... beer...?”, shrugged the son of Poseidon a bit helpless.

“I'll find you the right one”, chuckled the woman amused and walked off to the kitchen.

“You know, we only ate like two hours ago”, noted the Sea Prince with a grin.

“Well, I know how much you can eat”, snorted Nico and rolled his eyes. “Besides, it's only like a snack, not more. We'll need the energy for the tour, after all.”

“A tour through an old, awesome fairy tale castle”, hummed Percy pleased.

“You know, Ludwig the Second had quite the obsession with fairy tales. He had castles all over Bavaria, the most beautiful castles”, stated Nico casually. “Once we have some time at our hands, we could make a little road-trip through Bavaria and visit them all.”

“How do you know stuff like that? How did you know about this?”, grunted the Sea Prince.

Nico shrugged leisurely and leaned over to take Percy's hand into his. “I've been spending much time with Piper and the funny thing is that when separated from Annabeth, she starts randomly telling facts about architecture, kind of to make up for the lack of randomness from her girlfriend. So when she had babbled on about the castles, I thought it would be a nice idea to spend Valentine's Day up here. Because I mean it. You are my Prince Charming. I love you.”

“Thanks. For not calling me a princess”, chuckled the Sea Prince with a wink.

“Here you go, boys. Enjoy your food”, interrupted the waitress them.

She placed two plates in front of them, short, thick sausages rolling on them, one white and one red. Percy looked a bit lost as she tried to cut a piece off. His boyfriend chuckled and took over.

“You have to peal them”, explained Nico, cutting the length of the sausages.

“Ew”, shuddered the son of Poseidon slightly disgusted.

“Doesn't look good, yeah. But you have to just close your eyes and try. With sweet mustard.”

“I'll trust you on that one”, muttered Percy and shoveled some of the semi-hard substance onto his fork, together with the mustard. “If this tastes how it looks, you'll be sleeping on the couch for at least two weeks, you're aware of that, aren't you?”

Nico only smirked and nodded, pealing his own sausages while watching with hawk-eyes how the expression on Percy's face changed from disgust to cloud nine. The Sea Prince gave a sound that really shouldn't be made in public and cut a piece of the blutwurst to try it next.

“That stuff is good! Like, really good”, groaned Percy, stuffing his face even more.

“That's why I wanted to invite you here”, chuckled Nico amused. “I wanted to give you something new, something you've never tried before. Because that's what I want to do. I want to see as many of your firsts as possible, because that spark in your eyes whenever you see something new, try something new, experience something new... It's beautiful. And I want to see it as often as possible.”

“You're so sweet”, laughed the Sea Prince softly, leaning over to place a sloppy kiss on Nico's lips.

“So... You like your present?”, asked the son of Hades nearly coyly.

“Oh!”, yelped his Sea Prince wide-eyed and jumped up.

Nico frowned, observing how Percy fidgeted with his hoodie. “What are you searching for?”

“Your present, stupid”, grinned the son of Poseidon. “Or did you think the quickie was all?”

“Well, it would have been enough for me”, shrugged the son of Hades with fond eyes. “I'm happy as long as I have you at my side, amore.”

“Then I hope you'll like it”, smirked Percy and threw a box at Nico.

The Ghost Prince's frown deepened as he opened the box, just to stare at a silver skull-ring with ruby eyes, identical to the one already adoring his finger. “Uh... I already have that.”

“I know”, laughed Percy with a soft smile. “It's mine. Or... it could be mine, if you give it to me.”

“So wait, you give me a ring so I can give it to you...?”, blinked Nico confused.

Percy smiled and leaned over, intervening their fingers, Nico's eyes getting lost in the sea-green depths. “I love you. I love you more than anything, more than my own life. I talked with your father and he said that the underworld has strict rules when it comes to things like that. He said this ring is his symbol and he made it for me. It's his way of approving of me. We've already talked about having children one day and I think you and me both know exactly where our relationship is heading. But I want the world to know. Nico di Angelo, will you... let me wear the ring as a symbol that I belong to your family? Will you marry me? I'm not talking about like right now running off to the next civil registry office and getting married in Germany, but just... one day, once I'm finished with my studies and your project stands. It's a promise for the future. So... what do you say?”

Percy tried to sound confident, but the blush on his cheeks betrayed it. Nico pulled his hands away from his boyfriend's grasp and took the ring out of the box to slip it onto Percy's left ring-finger.

“I'd be honored if you would, one day, become mine”, smiled the son of Hades tenderly, lifting the Sea Prince's hand to kiss it. “Because I will love you. Forever.”

“Percy di Angelo, how do you like the sound of that?”, grinned Percy lopsided, pushing the plates out of the way to properly kiss his fiance. “How's that for a present?”

“I'd say you beat me again”, snorted Nico amused, shaking his head. “Percy di Angelo. The sound of that is probably the best present possible. For now.”

“For now?”, blinked the son of Poseidon confused.

The Ghost Prince smirked wickedly and walked around the table to pull Percy into a tight embrace and whisper into his ear. “Well, one day you will beat me again with the best present.”

“And what would that be?”, inquired Percy curiously.

Laughing softly at the eager look in his Sea Prince's eyes, the son of Hades kissed Percy's earlobe. “One day I'll come home and you'll present a positive pregnancy test to me. One day.”

“One day in the far off future, love”, chuckled the son of Poseidon and blushed. “But first the wedding and then the children. Oh gods, we're... engaged.”

“Yes, we are”, laughed Nico, kissing Percy. “Happy Valentine's Day, my prince.”

“Oh yes! Let's finish lunch so we can tour the castle!”, exclaimed the Sea Prince in glee. “And then we have to drop by at my parents' place to tell them and-”

“Yes, we'll tell everyone”, grunted the son of Hades amused. “Though you do know that I'll receive a beating from my sister because of you, right?”

“Why?”, blinked Percy doe-eyed.

“Because Leo will be pouting to no end when he learns of this and that he doesn't have a ring yet.”

“Oh well, I'm sure that won't be a problem for too long”, shrugged Percy with a smirk. “Now come. I want my tour through the castle, my handsome prince.”

“As you wish”, smirked Nico and bowed slightly.

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
